


Большая научная экспедиция Гермионы Грейнджер

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: В какой-то момент Гермиона понимает, что ее долг — спасать беззащитных. Очертя голову она бросается навстречу приключениям, метелям, бородатым магглам и, конечно же, своей судьбе.





	Большая научная экспедиция Гермионы Грейнджер

— То есть твой проект опять отклонили? — Гарри сочувствующе похлопал Гермиону по руке.

— Да! Ты представляешь, что сказали эти бюрократы из Отдела регулирования? «Мисс Грейнджер, вы фактически хотите изменить устройство мира!» — Гермиона стукнула кулачком по столу. Посетители кафе косо посмотрели на нее, отчего стало совсем тоскливо.

— Может, тебе заняться чем-то действительно полезным? — предложил Рон. — Ну, например, организовать обмен опытом с кентаврами? Или обучить великанов грамоте?

— Не смешно, — отрезала Гермиона, развернула обычную маггловскую газету и закрылась ею от друга.

— Ладно, я шучу. Но ты могла бы усмирять Корнуольских пикси. Только вспомни, как круто у тебя получилось на втором курсе, — продолжил он откуда-то из-за газетного листа.

— Не хочу тебя обидеть, но мальчики правы. — Джинни грустно вздохнула. — Гермиона, твои проекты, они — как бы это сказать — чересчур революционны. Может быть, когда-нибудь магическое общество придет к мысли о массовом освобождении эльфов, но, прости, не в наше время.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь, — повторила за ней Гермиона и рассеянно уставилась в газету.

— И вообще, зачем тебе маггловская пресса? — Рон потянул лист на себя.

— Я люблю получать информацию из разных источников, — туманно ответила Гермиона. В самом деле, не говорить же, что она просто по привычке продлила подписку.

— Эльфы, безусловно, очень важны, — тихо сказал Гарри, — но посмотри на это с точки зрения Министерства. Это убыточный проект. Ты просто его не протащишь.

Гермиона резко опустила газету на стол.

— О какой прибыли может идти речь, когда дело касается бедных беззащитных существ! Важнее могут быть разве что… — Гермиона осеклась, задержав взгляд на большом квадрате объявления, — пингвины?

Гарри, Рон и Джинни наклонились к столу, чтобы прочитать текст, на который указывал палец.

— Экспедиции требуются переворачиватели пингвинов? Ты серьезно? — в один голос спросили они.

— Вы представляете, как это важно? — Глаза Гермионы вспыхнули азартным огнем, а это был очень дурной знак. — Пингвины очень любопытны. Когда над ними пролетает вертолет, они поднимают головы, чтобы посмотреть на него, не удерживаются и падают. Представляете?

Друзья озадаченно смотрели на неё.

— А самим перевернуться не получается, — продолжала Гермиона. — Вы понимаете, что они могут просто погибнуть? Эльфы-то за себя постоят, если что, а вот пингвины — нет.

— Ты и впрямь собираешься туда ехать? — с опаской спросил Рон.

— А ты что, нет?

— Вообще-то Джорджу нужна моя помощь. Дела идут хорошо, и было бы неразумно бросать все вот так запросто.

— Гарри?

— У меня стажировка в аврорате, — неуверенно протянул тот. — Ты же знаешь, это моя давняя мечта.

— Понятно. Джинни?

— Гермиона, ты представляешь, как для меня важно пройти отборочные в основной состав «Гарпий»? — Взгляд ее был виноватым.

«Действительно, — подумала Гермиона, — они все на пути к исполнению того, о чем мечтали. У Рона наконец появились деньги. Гарри продолжает бороться с темными силами. Джинни попала в команду, по которой с раннего детства сходит с ума. Только я не у дел».

И впрямь, стажировка в Отделе регулирования едва началась, но прислушиваться к голосу здравого смысла там не хотели, а значит, ее ничего не держало.

— Мы будем тебе писать, — горячо заверил Рон.

— Спасибо. Я тоже. — Гермиона улыбнулась и расправила спину. Вот-вот должна была сбыться и её мечта: от одной лишь мысли о спасении чистой невинной жизни по спине пробегали мурашки.

Уже через две недели изнурительных медкомиссий — к некоторым врачам пришлось применить Конфундус — Гермиона наконец-то заняла свое место в самолете вместе с остальными членами экспедиции и тут же почувствовала себя чужой. Даже дважды чужой. Большинство из них уже там бывали, поэтому живо обсуждали предстоящую поездку. Гермиона же ехала впервые и только по обрывкам разговоров могла догадываться, что ее ждет. А еще она понимала, насколько все-таки прочно прикипела к магическому миру. Вокруг нее были магглы, говорившие о каких-то совершенно безумных вещах вроде новых моделей телевизоров, операционных систем для компьютеров и новых игр. Гермиона поняла, как она от них далека, и уже почти пожалела, что ввязалась в это, когда ее взгляд упал на географический журнал, оставленный кем-то в кармашке сидения. Она развернула его на первой попавшейся странице, и все сожаления вмиг улетучились. С журнального разворота на Гермиону смотрел пингвин. Воображение тут же разыгралось не на шутку: перед внутренним взором уже стояла снежная пустыня, в которой барахтались животиками кверху тысячи и тысячи пингвинов, беспомощно размахивая крыльями, и никто, ни одна живая душа не могла им помочь. Гермиона встряхнула журнал и погрузилась в чтение.

У нее получилось занять себя до самого приземления в Чили. Там ожидала пересадка на ледокол, который должен был доставить их на станцию. Журнал Гермиона хотела забрать с собой, но потом все же решила, что он может понадобиться кому-то еще, поэтому свернула его в трубочку и положила туда же, где взяла.

Гермиона решила остаться на палубе. Она стояла там, на ветру и вглядывалась в туман, ожидая увидеть заснеженные дали, по которым деловито прохаживаются эти прекрасные, но иногда такие беспомощные птицы.

— Я иду к вам, — прошептала она, — потерпите еще немного. Я уже иду.

Ветер подхватил ее слова и унес.

***

Станция оказалась небольшим поселением, больше похожим на деревушку. Между рядами домиков шла утоптанная дорожка, в конце которой стоял большой корпус. Как объяснила девушка, шедшая рядом с Гермионой, там располагалась и кухня, и столовая, и другие помещения, назначения которых Гермиона так и не смогла понять. Слишком уж много времени провела она среди магов. Рука сама сжала в кармане волшебную палочку. Остальные уже строили планы, как бы побыстрее разложить вещи, получить снаряжение, поужинать и как-нибудь отметить свой приезд. Гермионе это было неинтересно, так что она выбрала крайний домик и дернула дверь на себя. К ее глубочайшему удивлению, на одной из кроватей уже сидела какая-то девушка и читала книгу.

— Привет. — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Не против, если я буду твоей соседкой?

— Хорошо. Только я не очень люблю шумные компании.

— Отлично. Если я чем-то и буду мешать, то только шелестом страниц. — Она поставила свой чемодан у свободной кровати. — Кстати, чего ты ждешь от этой экспедиции?

— Ничего особенного. — Соседка пожала плечами. — Как всегда буду снимать данные метеозондов и обрабатывать их.

— Погоди, так ты не переворачиватель пингвинов? — удивилась Гермиона.

Стук распахнувшейся двери не дал новой знакомой ответить. На пороге стоял высокий бородатый мужчина в оранжевых штанах, оранжевой куртке и оранжевой шапке. На макушке у него были огромные очки, а на ногах — судя по виду — тяжелые, но теплые ботинки. Он чем-то напомнил Гермионе Хагрида.

— Мэри Стимпи, метеоролог, — посмотрел он в список. Та подняла руку. Незнакомец поставил у ее кровати большой пакет. Мэри кивнула и погрузилась в чтение.

— А ты, значит, у нас Гермиона Грейнджер. — Он смерил ее недоверчивым взглядом. — Что-то я тебя не припоминаю.

— Я по объявлению.

— Вижу-вижу. — Он хмыкнул, посмотрел в список еще раз и внезапно разразился громогласным хохотом.

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Переворачиватель пингвинов? — простонал сквозь смех незнакомец. — Ну-ну. С утра зайдешь за своим инструментом.

Он бросил ей точно такой же пакет, какой минутой ранее получила Мэри.

— Если что, я Кэй. Удачи, переворачиватель. — Он вышел и захлопнул за собой дверь, но с улицы все равно был слышен смех.

— Мэри, я не совсем понимаю, — Гермиона с огорошенным видом присела на кровать, — что его так насмешило? И что это за пакет?

— В пакете твоя роба. — Мэри почему-то улыбалась. — А по поводу смеха — ты только не обижайся. Кэй — хороший парень, просто эта профессия очень смешная.

Гермиона от удивления приоткрыла рот.

— Движение зоозащитников подняло шум вокруг полярных станций, дескать, мы вредим пингвинам: они падают и не могут встать. Вот и обязали на каждой станции иметь такого переворачивателя. Правда, почти никто на эти объявления не откликается. Принимают за шутку. А у тебя что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет, ничего. — Гермиона быстро покачала головой. — А должно?

— Да просто в прошлую зимовку тут парень был. Тоже по пингвинам. У него была жуткая депрессия. О самоубийстве думал. А потом объявление увидел и решил все круто изменить.

— И что с ним теперь?

— После зимовки вернулся, пошел в зоозащитники, что-то вроде возглавляет. Ты не переживай. Кэй посмеется-посмеется, но другим тебя в обиду не даст.

— Другим? — Теперь Гермиона совершенно точно пожалела, что решилась на это путешествие.

— Гермиона, тут много людей, и они разные. Просто постарайся привыкнуть. Я привыкла. А теперь — извини, очень уж повесть интересная. — Мэри улыбнулась и вернулась к чтению. Впрочем, Гермиона разобрала свои вещи, достала книгу об Антарктиде и тоже принялась читать.

***

Первое утро на базе встретило ярким солнцем. Вокруг было белым-бело, и солнечный свет, отражаясь от снега, слепил глаза. Гермиона задернула шторки и поморщилась.

— Не переживай, к робе прилагаются солнцезащитные очки. Видела вчера у Кэя? — Мэри уже распаковывала свой сверток. Гермиона обрадовано кивнула и тоже достала костюм. Как и у Кэя, он был ядовито-оранжевым, огромным, зато очень теплым.

— А еще он непродуваемый. — Мэри похлопала ее по плечу. — Если вдруг соберешься на берег — скажешь Кэю спасибо за этот костюмчик.

— Я пойду на берег, — твердо сказала Гермиона. — О каком инструменте говорил Кэй?

Инструментом оказалась огромная неудобная лопата, из-за которой пришлось сначала долго искать склад, а потом еще дольше выслушивать смешки и подколки Джинджер — необъятной дамы средних лет. Так что появлению Кэя на горизонте Гермиона даже обрадовалась.

— Дай девочке ее инструмент и пускай идет работать, — строго сказал он, и Джинджер вмиг перестала хохотать. Зато Гермионе пришлось тащиться через весь поселок с тяжеленной лопатой. Весьма некстати вспомнились слова кого-то из мудрецов о том, что испытания закаляют дух. Если бы это было правдой, духом Гермионы уже можно было бы резать стекло: сначала придирки в школе, потом непонимание в Министерстве, теперь еще и это.

С такими тяжелыми мыслями она добралась до побережья, бросила лопату на снег и сама уселась рядом. Пингвины были неподалеку. Одни носили камушки для гнезд, другие уже сидели на яйцах, третьи развлекали пингвинят, которые ходили за старшими как привязанные. Правда, на спину не падали. Зато никто из них не смеялся над ее мечтой, над ее рвением к работе. Гермиона даже пожалела, что не взяла какую-нибудь книгу, но потом одернула себя: «Нужно смотреть в оба. Вдруг кто-то перевернется!» Она рассматривала пингвинов, которые, казалось, совершенно не обращали внимания на человека в оранжевой робе, и думала о несовершенстве мира: «Вот ведь как иногда получается: хочешь сделать доброе дело, а никому, кроме тебя, это и не нужно. Что волшебникам, что магглам. Всем наплевать».

День показался невероятно долгим. Как только начало смеркаться, Гермиона поднялась на ноги, взяла лопату и побрела в сторону станции.

Чуть поодаль от поселения стоял Кэй и разговаривал с кем-то из ребят.

— Привет, как дела? — улыбнулся он. — Как пингвины поживают?

— Живы и здоровы. — Она попыталась улыбнуться, но у нее вышла такая жуткая гримаса, что Кэй невольно поморщился.

— Слушай, ты хоть книжку с собой бери в следующий раз. Или заметки какие-нибудь веди. А то целый день на пингвинов глазеть — это ж от тоски помереть можно.

— Это что, переворачиватель пингвинов? — рассмеялся собеседник Кэя.

— Нет, Джейми, это Гермиона, специалист по изучению пингвинов. Она приехала, чтобы наблюдать их в естественной среде обитания.

— О, прости. — Джейми стушевался. — Тебе помочь?

— Если можно, отнеси, пожалуйста, лопату на склад. Очень уж она тяжелая, — попросила Гермиона после секундного замешательства. Мэри была права: Кэй оказался хорошим парнем и на корню обрубил повод для насмешек.

— Без проблем. — Джейми забрал у нее лопату и потопал на склад.

— Спасибо, — вполголоса проговорила Гермиона, когда тот удалился.

— Не за что. — Кэй дружески похлопал ее по плечу. — Вот только специалист по пингвинам вряд ли будет ходить с лопатой. Скорее с блокнотом и фотоаппаратом.

— Да, я поняла. — Гермиона кивнула. — Извини, очень устала.

— Хорошо. — Кэй пожал плечами. — Увидимся.

Гермиона вошла в свой домик, сбросила ботинки, кинула на стол шапку и очки, повесила куртку на вешалку и рухнула на кровать. «Сейчас немного полежу и пойду искать столовую», — подумала она и прикрыла глаза.

Проснулась она от того, что хлопнула дверь

— Привет. — Мэри подошла к ее кровати и поставила на тумбочку полную тарелку сандвичей. — Сложный день?

— Просто немного устала. — Гермиона потянулась и бросила взгляд на часы. — О боже, я пропустила ужин!

— Поэтому я и принесла тебе еды. Сейчас согреем воду и попьем чай.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Гермиона и потянулась к тарелке.

После перекуса захотелось почитать, но стоило открыть книгу, как Гермиону сморил сон. Так она и пролежала до самого утра: в оранжевых штанах от рабочего костюма и безразмерном вязаном свитере, крепко обнимая «Полную энциклопедию нелетающих птиц».

***

Если верить большому календарю, который висел на стене домика, прошло две недели. Гермиона каждое утро просыпалась, надевала робу, накидывала на плечо сумку с книгами и блокнотом для наблюдений, завтракала, а потом отправлялась на берег. Лопату она больше не брала. Во-первых, так лучше получалось поддерживать легенду о том, что она «специалист по изучению пингвинов», во-вторых, на побережье все равно никого, кроме этих самых пингвинов, и не было. А если кто и перевернется, всегда можно поставить его на ноги магией.

Поначалу пингвины сторонились ее, хотя нельзя было сказать, что они боялись. Просто обходили стороной. Потом самые храбрые начали подходить, а за ними осмелела и остальная стая. Так что к концу второй недели Гермиона уже сидела не в стороне, а почти в центре колонии, и делала заметки о том, что видит, будучи в самой гуще пингвинов. На первых порах, конечно, она была недовольна своей работой, ведь она практически бездельничала. Но потом решила, что, даже если услуги переворачивателя не понадобятся, она всегда может опубликовать свои наблюдения. Мысль об этом успокаивала, и Гермиона продолжала работать.

Так проходили дни, и каждый новый был похож на предыдущий. Эта суббота обещала быть такой же, как пятница, четверг, среда. Гермиона по привычке уселась на снег неподалеку от копошащихся пингвинят, раскрыла блокнот и написала на чистом листе дату. В сумку, которую она поставила рядом с собой, тут же ткнулся клювом какой-то не в меру любопытный птенец, за что получил мягкий щелчок по крылу.

— Нет уж, юный мистер Пингвин, вам там делать нечего. — Гермиона шутливо погрозила ему пальцем. Вдалеке послышалось стрекотание, и пингвиненок вмиг потерял интерес к сумке. Над ними пролетал вертолет, и вся колония пингвинов подняла головы к небу. Гермиона тут же вскочила на ноги и выхватила палочку. Сейчас она наконец-то будет кого-то спасать.

Первым на спинку упал тот малыш, который пытался проверить ее сумку. Гермиона подхватила его и поставила на лапы. Он пискнул и заковылял прочь. Но остальным еще нужна была помощь, они лежали, бестолково размахивая лапами и крыльями. Гермиона поднимала одного пингвина за другим, чувствуя, как ее жизнь наполняется смыслом.

Все уже вернулись к своим обычным делам, когда она заметила маленькую серую точку вдалеке. Гермиона бросилась туда.

Видимо, этот малыш побежал за вертолетом и, прежде чем упасть, успел отдалиться от колонии на приличное расстояние. Он лежал и пищал так пронзительно, что слезы наворачивались. Хорошо, что очки плотно закрывали глаза, иначе на щеках уже был бы иней. Гермиона поставила пингвиненка и присела около него.

— Ну и куда ты побежал, глупыш? Отбился бы от своих, мама с папой тебя бы потом обыскались.

Тот только пискнул в ответ. Гермиона подняла очки и строго посмотрела на спасенного птенца.

— Вот что я вам скажу, юноша, — она наставительно подняла палец, — никаких больше забегов на дальние дистанции.

В маленьких глазках-бусинках отразилось искреннее недоумение, и малыш плюхнулся на спину.

— Ну ты и чудо. — Гермиона рассмеялась и снова подняла его. — Все, пошли обратно. Родители тебя заждались.

Она поднялась на ноги и зашагала туда, где оставила свою сумку. Позади деловито шлепали по снегу маленькие перепончатые лапки.

Возвращение Гермионы в колонию было встречено довольно странно. Пингвины то ли почтительно, то ли опасливо расступались, завидев ее. Птенцы, что копошились возле сумки, бросились врассыпную. Гермиона накинула ремень на плечо и повернулась к спасенному пингвиненку, который так и стоял сзади.

— Ну, иди к родителям. — Она махнула рукой, но тот остался на месте.

— Дружок, скоро вечер, я уйду на станцию. Тебе лучше найти родных. — Чтобы придать правдивости своим словам, Гермиона направилась прочь. В конце концов, она именно сегодня планировала начать оформление первой, по результатам своих наблюдений, статьи. Мэри как-то сказала, что может отправить отсюда письмо, и теперь Гермиона хотела этим воспользоваться. Надо было оправдывать свое пребывание на станции. Позади захрустел снег, и Гермиона обернулась. Пингвиненок уверенно шагал за ней.

— Эй, иди к своим. — Она топнула ногой. Несильно, только чтобы отогнать малыша. Но он оказался бесстрашным и сделал еще два шага в ее направлении.

— Так дело не пойдет. — Гермиона схватила птенца, подняла его и посмотрела в глаза. — Тебе нужно к родителям. Таким маленьким опасно гулять в одиночку.

Она с сожалением заметила грусть в черных глазках, но скрепя сердце поставила его на снег, развернула в сторону колонии и легонько толкнула в пушистую спинку.

— Иди домой. Я все равно завтра приду.

Пингвиненок едва успел сделать пару шагов, как сверху раздался крик. Крупная серая птица неслась прямо на них, громко хлопая крыльями. Гермиона сделала первое, что пришло ей в голову: выставила над малышом магический щит. Птица с размаху ударилась об него лапами с выпущенными когтями, вскрикнула и взмыла ввысь, видимо, готовясь к новому броску. Гермиона кинулась к пингвиненку и прижала его к себе, поднимая палочку.

— Не заставляй меня причинять тебе вред! — угрожающе проговорила она. Но птица не поняла слов предостережения и снова спикировала. Пришлось оглушить ее Ступефаем.

На побережье творилось нечто невообразимое. Малышня разбегалась кто куда, взрослые пингвины прикрывали их своими спинами. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и направилась к колонии. Птицы от нее уже не шарахались, у них была проблема поважнее, поэтому ей удалось поставить спасенного пингвиненка рядом с другими собратьями, толпившимися за спиной у большого толстого пингвина.

Вернувшись в домик, Гермиона сразу же уселась за статью. Она знала, что если хоть на минуточку приляжет, то проспит до утра, а так хотелось как можно быстрее отправить письмо. Она раскрыла свой дневник наблюдений на первой странице, взяла из ящика стола чистый лист бумаги и принялась писать.

— Гермиона. — Голос Мэри отвлек ее от работы. Часы показывали восемь вечера, значит, она провела за работой около двух часов.

— Да, Мэри. Я опоздала на ужин?

— Нет, сейчас пойдем. Я не это хотела сказать. Я понимаю, что ты исследователь, но приводить к домику живого пингвина было необязательно.

— Какого живого пингвина? — недоуменно спросила Гермиона и выскочила за дверь. У домика действительно топтался пингвиненок. Услышав, что кто-то вышел, он повернул голову и обрадовано пискнул, когда увидел знакомое лицо.

— О нет, — протянула Гермиона. — Что ж ты за горюшко такое? Ладно. Переночуешь со мной. Мэри, у нас есть таз?

— Есть. — Мэри усмехнулась. — Как его зовут?

— Я не собираюсь его оставлять! Я завтра утром отправлю его домой!

Гермиона схватила таз и принялась наполнять его снегом.

— Растает снег и будет тебе бассейн. — Она покосилась на пингвиненка, который смотрел на нее самым невинным взглядом. — Завтра отнесу тебя в колонию, а пока что тебе нужно имя. Ровно на один вечер, юноша!

— И как ты его назовешь? — хихикнула Мэри.

— Траббл. — Гермиона смерила малыша недовольным взглядом. — Потому что он самая настоящая ходячая неприятность. Все, мистер Траббл, сидите тут и не вздумайте шалить, а мы идем ужинать. Надеюсь, в столовой есть рыба или что-то такое, что придется по вкусу этому непоседе.

Траббл уселся на попу в тазике, полном тающего снега. Гермиона уже закрывала за собой дверь, когда ей показалось — ну конечно же, ей показалось! — птенец махнул ей крылом.

Ночь в домике Трабблу понравилась. Сначала он с радостью поплескался в тазу с ледяной водой, потом прошлепал мокрыми лапами по всему домику, а потом еще и ткнулся в ногу ничего не подозревающей Мэри, которая от неожиданности взвизгнула. Резкий звук напугал Траббла, так что он задрожал и смешно побежал к Гермионе.

— Все, спать, — отрезала та. — Завтра ты вернешься домой.

***

Впрочем, вернуть Траббла домой не получилось. На улице разыгрался буран, и идти по такой погоде аж на побережье было бы чистой воды самоубийством. Кто-то из парней покрепче ранним утром принес им еду, и Мэри засобиралась. Тоненькая и легкая, она вряд ли добралась бы до своего места без сопровождения.

— Пока буран не стихнет, буду у себя, — сказала она, заматываясь в шарф грубой вязки.

— То есть, до вечера, — уточнила Гермиона.

— До какого вечера? Минимум три дня. Все, не скучайте, — с этими словами Мэри захлопнула дверь.

— Кажется, тебе придется у меня задержаться, — проговорила Гермиона, глядя на Траббла, который, казалось, вовсе не расстроился и принялся бегать по домику кругами.

Из окон сквозило, пришлось применить специальные чары, чтобы законопатить щели. Без сквозняка было тепло и уютно, электрический обогреватель работал на славу, и Гермиона задремала.

Стук в дверь разбудил ее. Она первым делом потянулась за палочкой, но той на тумбочке не оказалось. «Упала, наверное», — подумала Гермиона и пошла открывать.

На пороге стоял Кэй.

— Ну, как тут у тебя? Станция не будет работать ближайшие три дня, так что можешь привести в порядок статью, — проговорил он и уточнил, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Гермионы. — Мэри рассказывала, ты пишешь статью о пингвинах. И кстати, она не шутила? К вам действительно прибился один? Можно взглянуть?

— Да, конечно. — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Траббл! Ты где?

Из-под кровати послышался шум.

— Глупыш, наверное, залез под кровать и не может выбраться, — рассмеялась она и наклонилась. — Траббл, ты здесь?

Первое, что захотелось сделать Гермионе — закричать от неожиданности. Либо отыскать палочку и испытать какое-нибудь непростительное заклятие. В крайнем случае — провалиться сквозь землю. Траббла под кроватью не было. Свернувшись калачиком и прижимая палец к губам там лежал Драко Малфой. Другой рукой он протягивал ей ее собственную волшебную палочку.

— Погоди, Кэй, он застрял. Сейчас я его вытащу, — проговорила Гермиона, вырывая из руки Малфоя палочку и накладывая на него невербальное заклинание.

— Помочь? — участливо спросил Кэй, подходя чуть ближе.

— Спасибо, уже все. — Она дернула Малфоя за крылышко, вытащила его из-под кровати на свет божий, подняла на руки и протянула Кэю.

— Какой забавный! — Он погладил пингвина по голове, невзначай задев пальцы Гермионы. Та смутилась и слегка покраснела. Малфой покрутил головой, глядя то на улыбающегося Кэя, то на покрасневшую Гермиону, и не нашел ничего умнее, чем ухватить протянутые к нему пальцы.

— Да ты ревнивый, — рассмеялся Кэй, убирая руку.

— Не говори глупостей. — Гермиона окончательно покраснела и, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, прижала пингвиненка к себе, обхватив его двумя руками.

— Гермиона, если тебе что-то понадобится — я имею в виду книгу, которой у тебя с собой нет, или какие-то материалы — дай нам знать. Передай через Мэри, если что.

— Отлично, спасибо. — Гермиона сжала Малфоя, и он пискнул. Кэй мило улыбнулся и вышел.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Гермиона опустила пингвина на пол, достала из-под кровати волшебную палочку и взмахнула ею. Спустя пару мгновений посреди комнаты стоял Драко Малфой и потирал бок.

— Чуть ребра мне не сломала, — недовольно проворчал он.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — гневно спросила Гермиона. — И что ты сделал с Трабблом?

— Траббл — это я и есть, — усмехнулся Малфой. — Это долгая история.

— У меня много времени, — криво улыбнулась Гермиона. — Буран на три дня парализовал работу станции, так что рассказывай, как ты тут оказался и почему был пингвином.

— Отлично. — Малфой забрался с ногами на кровать Мэри. — Я сцепился с одним типом из Лютного переулка.

— Из-за чего?

— Это неважно, — отмахнулся он. — Так вот, мы немного повздорили. В результате он меня разоружил, превратил в пингвина и закинул сюда.

— Давно?

— Я даже не знаю. Я долго жил с ними в колонии. Потом начала приходить ты. Точнее, я сначала не знал, что это ты, пока не произошел тот случай с вертолетом. Я увязался за тобой, потому что увидел у тебя палочку.

— А я-то думала, от большой любви, — съязвила Гермиона.

— Даже не рассчитывай, Грейнджер, — расхохотался он. — Тебе до моего идеала девушки — как пингвинам до птиц. Так что можешь не обольщаться.

— Я сейчас снова превращу тебя в пингвина, — процедила она сквозь зубы. — Одни плюсы, Малфой: так ты намного милее, намного меньше и молчишь.

— Ладно, Грейнджер, перемирие, — бросил тот, видимо, поверив в серьезность ее намерений. — Я тут видел еду и чайник, так что, если ты не возражаешь, я бы поел чего-нибудь человеческого.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он схватил с тарелки кекс и посмотрел на Гермиону. Она вздохнула и включила в розетку электрический чайник.

— Малфой, я надеюсь, ты не собираешься жить здесь, пока не закончится моя экспедиция?

— А когда она закончится? — Он уже расправился с кексом и теперь совершенно нелогично принялся за сандвич с сыром.

— Через год, — вспомнила Гермиона то, что говорила по этому поводу Мэри.

— Через сколько?

Около минуты они просто безмолвно таращились друг на друга.

— Нет уж, Грейнджер, за год я тут с ума сойду. Толпа магглов и ты в придачу. Не самая лучшая компания для меня, не находишь?

— Еще и в облике пингвина. — Гермионе вдруг стало весело. Это было бы неплохим уроком для него — прожить так целый год. — Смену только-только привезли, и твое внезапное появление вызовет много вопросов. Так что, Малфой, быть тебе пингвином.

— И жить с ними в колонии? Меня же там сожрут!

— Мерлин, да кому ты нужен?

— Например, бурому поморнику. Ты его, конечно, хорошенько приложила сегодня Ступефаем, но, если тебя рядом не окажется, он унесет безжизненную пингвинью тушку в гнездо своим птенцам на потеху. Понравится тебе это, Грейнджер?

— Не особо. — Хоть она и не жаловала Малфоя, такого конца для него не хотела. Точнее, вообще не хотела для него никакого конца, ее бы вполне удовлетворило, если бы он просто пропал из поля зрения.

— Или морским львам, — продолжал Малфой, понизив голос. — Касаткам. Представляешь, Грейнджер, если я решу искупаться и попаду в зубы касатке? А ведь мне рано или поздно придется плавать, если ты хочешь, чтобы я жил в колонии.

— Малфой, ближайшие три дня ты все равно будешь жить тут, — отрезала Гермиона. — И потом, я все равно буду приходить на берег. Каждый день. Это моя работа.

— Кстати, Грейнджер, — он взял со стола чашку, которую Гермиона наполнила горячим чаем, — как ты-то докатилась до жизни такой? Поттера, я слышал, в аврорат взяли, Уизли разбогател, его сестрица попала в квиддичную команду, а ты?

— А я, — Гермиона замялась. — Неважно.

— Дай я угадаю. — Он широко улыбнулся. — Ты умудрилась начать карьеру со своей истерики по поводу эльфов?

— Это не истерика, Малфой. — Она вспыхнула, но он ее перебил.

— Да, Грейнджер, а кто-то еще считал тебя умной. Ты чем думала?

— Не поверишь — головой, — огрызнулась Гермиона. — Какое тебе дело до моей карьеры?

— Правильно, Грейнджер, никакого. — Малфой взял с тарелки еще один сандвич. — Но, уж коль скоро ты единственная волшебница на этом континенте, мне придется с тобой о чем-то разговаривать.

Гермиона демонстративно раскрыла книгу на главе об уходе и воспитании птенцов пингвинов. Увесистый том выгодно заслонял ее от Малфоя и уж точно был намного интереснее его бестолковых вопросов. Через несколько минут с кровати Мэри раздалось сонное сопение. Короткий взгляд поверх страниц подтвердил догадку. Малфой уснул, сложив руки под головой. Темно-зеленый свитер и черные брюки придавали ему какую-то болезненную бледность. Видимо, в этой одежде он в последний раз гулял по Лютному переулку, прежде чем устроить драку. И если для весеннего Лондона его одежда еще подходила, то на Южном полюсе в ней можно было замерзнуть. Хотя на улицу-то он будет выходить в облике пингвина, а их от холода спасают запасы подкожного жира. Она снова попыталась спрятаться за книгой, но тщетно. После того, как она в десятый раз прочитала одно и то же предложение, стало понятно, что так дело не пойдет. Гермиона отбросила книгу, ругая саму себя за чрезмерную жалостливость, встала и укрыла Малфоя теплым одеялом. Он заворочался, заматываясь, как в кокон.

— Нет, все-таки пингвин из тебя был лучше, — тихо проговорила она и вернулась на свою кровать. За окном завывала метель, а в домике было тепло и уютно. На столе стоял горячий чай, в руках была интересная книга, статья была наполовину написана, и даже сопящий на соседней кровати Малфой не мог испортить этого прекрасного ощущения, которое буквально затопило душу. Кажется, это называлось умиротворением, и теперь Гермиона наконец-то познала его. И это стоило того, чтобы пересечь весь земной шар. Она и сама не заметила, как уснула.

***

Утро нового дня не принесло никаких изменений. За окном все так же бушевала стихия, и Гермионе ужасно не хотелось открывать глаза, напротив, приятная полудрема окутала ее, заставляя балансировать на грани сна и реальности. Где-то над ухом раздался шум, будто кто-то что-то искал.

— И почему нельзя трансфигурировать еду, — спросил чуть надменный голос.

— Потому что это исключение из Второго закона трансфигурации Гэмпа, — пробормотала Гермиона сквозь сон.

— Это был риторический вопрос, Грейнджер. Я шёл за тобой в рейтинге школы. Уж поверь, я прекрасно помню Второй закон трансфигурации Гэмпа.

— Малфой. — Она открыла глаза. — Утро просто не могло начаться хуже.

— Поверь, Грейнджер, могло. У нас кончилась еда.

В этот самый момент раздался стук в дверь. Малфой даже глазом моргнуть не успел, а Гермиона уже схватила с тумбочки палочку и взмахнула ею.

— Не заперто! — крикнула она.

— Привет. — Кэй улыбнулся и обвел комнату взглядом. — Завидую я этому парню.

Он указывал рукой на пингвиненка, которого Гермиона схватила на руки и теперь прижимала к себе, как игрушку. Она ничего не ответила, только слегка покраснела.

— Я принес тебе еды на день. Тебе и твоему маленькому другу. — Кэй поставил на стол коробку с едой, а на пол — ведерко анчоусов. — Надеюсь, ему понравится. Да, дружок?

Глупо, наверное, но Гермионе показалось, что Кэй как-то странно на нее смотрит. Она просто сидела на своей кровати и гладила пингвиненка, но почему же он так внимательно ее изучал?

— Гермиона, я, — начал Кэй, но вдруг Малфой громко запищал, и от этого звука они с Гермионой вздрогнули. — Я пойду. Я зайду вечером. Не скучай.

Дверь захлопнулась, и Гермиона расколдовала Малфоя.

— Ты чего разорался? — недовольно спросила она.

— Грейнджер, ты знаешь, чего от тебя хотел этот маггл? Он собирался воспользоваться тем, что вы в домике одни.

— Еще скажи, что ты ревнуешь. — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди.

— Упаси, Мерлин. — Малфой картинно дернулся. — Пожалей мою психику, Грейнджер. Я не готов к такому кошмару.

— Я уже близка к тому, чтобы выставить тебя на улицу.

— Ты этого не сделаешь. — Он принялся копаться в коробке. — Я слишком милый пингвиненок, который заблудится в этом страшном буране. Ты не простишь себе этого.

— Да ладно. Я выгоню тебя в человеческом облике.

— Тоже нет. Я слишком легко одет, я замерзну насмерть, а ты слишком мягкотелая, чтобы это допустить. — Он достал из коробки кусок бисквита, придирчиво осмотрел его и принялся есть.

— Твой обед, Малфой, в ведерке, — язвительно бросила Гермиона.

— Сырые анчоусы? Ну уж нет, Грейнджер. Сама превращайся в пингвина и ешь эту гадость.

— Будешь есть как миленький, если вдруг кто-то зайдет.

Но никто так и не зашел. До самого вечера Гермиона с Малфоем сидели вдвоем и старательно избегали любых разговоров. Ей нужно было писать статью, он же взял с тумбочки книгу Мэри, замотался в одеяло и принялся читать. Впрочем, то, что день прошел в молчании, только радовало. Взаимные подколки были неуместны в сложившихся обстоятельствах, а без них обходиться пока не получалось. Так что тишина стала неплохим выходом.

— Будешь чай? — спросила Гермиона уже под вечер, после того, как Кэй заглянул на минуту, убедился, что все нормально, и ушел.

— Только если ты не собираешься меня отравить таким хитрым способом.

— Простого «спасибо» было бы достаточно, — фыркнула она и нажала кнопку на чайнике.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Спасибо, — почти по буквам выдавил Малфой.

На третий день буран стал потихоньку стихать, и Гермиона с самого утра превратила Малфоя в пингвина.

— Во-первых, так от тебя меньше вреда. Во-вторых, не ровен час вернется Мэри, — пояснила она и с видимым удовольствием бросила ему сырого анчоуса. Малфой ответил долгим укоризненным взглядом, но эта партия в гляделки была проиграна. Ему все-таки пришлось съесть рыбешку.

Если Гермиона думала, что от Малфоя-пингвина мало вреда, она глубоко заблуждалась. Словно в отместку за то, что он не может валяться на мягкой кровати и есть пудинг, который как раз принес Кэй, Малфой принялся хаотично бегать по комнате, врезаясь во все, что попадалось на его пути. В конце концов он с разбегу толкнул ножку стола. Стоявшая там чашка с кипятком опрокинулась, и вода только чудом не пролилась на его глупую голову.

— Идиот, — прошипела Гермиона, водружая пингвина на кровать и убирая палочкой следы бесчинств. — Можешь посидеть спокойно?

Малфой отчаянно замотал головой и захлопал крыльями. Если бы он был человеком, это могло бы показаться угрожающим. Но сейчас это было смешно. Гермиона расхохоталась.

— Так, завтра отнесу тебя в колонию, — сказала она. — Там прибьешься к кому-нибудь и будешь вести себя, как обычный пингвин. Я буду приходить каждый день на то же самое место, где нашла тебя в первый раз. Понял? А теперь, пожалуйста, веди себя потише. Я хочу закончить статью.

Гермиона с головой ушла в работу и почти два часа просидела, склонившись над бумагами. Когда она наконец-то подняла голову, чтобы налить себе чаю, то увидела Малфоя, лежащим на кровати. Он широко раскинул крылья, вытянул лапы, а голова опасно свисала с края. Гермиона улыбнулась и переложила его на подушку. Ответом ей стал короткий сонный писк.

— Какой он милый! — Мэри вернулась через три часа и теперь с умилением рассматривала спящего пингвиненка. — Ему не пора кушать?

— Да, пожалуй, пора, — не без удовольствия ответила Гермиона. Мэри тут же подошла к кровати и почесала пушистую макушку.

— Траббл, просыпайся. Пора ужинать, — ласково проговорила она, извлекла из ведерка рыбку и помахала ею перед сонным Малфоем. Тот мигнул пару раз и покосился на Гермиону.

— Давай, Траббл, ну же, — та явно наслаждалась моментом. — Ой, какую вкусную рыбку тебе дают.

Маленький клюв неуверенно сомкнулся на анчоусе, от чего Мэри пришла в восторг.

— Смотри, Гермиона, он ест у меня из рук. Я ему понравилась!

Гермиона весело улыбнулась, надеясь, что Малфой не подавится от восторга.

— Можно он поспит со мной? Он такой мягонький!

Это было чересчур даже для издевательства.

— Мэри, пингвины привыкли жить в холоде. Давай лучше наберем ему в тазик снега, — осторожно проговорила она.

— Ох, а я и не подумала. Он же может перегреться да?

— Конечно. — Гермиона понимала, что несет полную околесицу, но Малфоя надо было спасать. Хотя бы потому что если он сейчас действительно проведет ночь в объятиях Мэри, то потом будет всю жизнь припоминать это. Гермиона выскользнула на улицу, зачерпнула тазом снег и вернулась в домик. Мэри кормила пингвиненка рыбой и умилялась, а Гермиона подумала, что это было достаточным наказанием для него, что бы он там ни натворил в Лютном переулке.

После ужина Малфой принялся барахтаться в снегу, стараясь, чтобы как можно больше его попало на Мэри. Это была самая расчетливая и холодная — во всех смыслах — месть, которую только можно было представить. Но Мэри не поняла, что это месть, и решила, что с ней хотят поиграть. В следующий миг Малфоя всего изваляли в снегу, и он принялся с писком носиться по комнате. Мэри делала вид, что гоняется за ним, Гермиона просто хохотала.

— Даже жаль относить его обратно, — проговорила Мэри на следующее утро, когда они шли на завтрак.

— Самой не хочется, но надо. — Гермиона даже не соврала. Она, конечно, недолюбливала Малфоя, но ей было жаль заставлять того жить с пингвинами. А в домике она его держать не могла. Слишком уж силен был соблазн снять заклятие, а это было рискованно. Рано или поздно они могли что-то упустить из виду, и тогда начались бы вопросы.

— Можно, я буду к нему приходить? — тихо спросила Мэри, смахнув слезинку.

— Конечно. — Гермиона похлопала ее по плечу. — Не расстраивайся. В конце концов, там его семья.

Этот ответ удовлетворил и успокоил Мэри, но после завтрака они направились в домик вместе. Мэри очень уж хотелось проводить пингвиненка. До самой колонии она несла его в руках, поглаживая теплой перчаткой.

— Ну, вот и все. — Когда они пришли на побережье, Мэри чмокнула Малфоя в макушку и передала Гермионе. — Пока, Траббл.

— Беги к своим, Траббл. — Гермиона поставила его на снег и подтолкнула в спинку. Целовать его она не стала, это было бы уже слишком. Мэри улыбалась, глядя, как маленький комок пуха вразвалочку бежит к колонии.

— Ладно, я пошла работать. До вечера.

— До вечера. — Гермиона уселась на снег и достала из сумки блокнот.

***

Дни потекли своим чередом. Каждое утро она приходила, вела наблюдения, делала записи. Мэри раздобыла где-то старенький «Полароид», чтобы Гермиона могла делать снимки. Первая статья была отправлена по спутниковой связи на Большую землю, как называли ее поселенцы, и теперь Гермиона с нетерпением ждала ответа и собирала материал для новых статей. А еще она наблюдала за Малфоем. Зачастую он прибегал к ней и просто сидел рядом. Но бывали такие дни, когда он оставался в толпе пингвинят. Иногда Гермиона гадала, смог ли он там найти себе друзей, как он общается с остальными, не обижают ли его там и не обижает ли он кого. По мере того, как текло время, эти опасения становились все более и более обоснованными. Все остальные малыши росли, крепли, пух постепенно становился пером. И только Малфой так и оставался маленьким пушистым комком. Гермиона понимала, что он был трансфгурирован в такого птенца, и поэтому не вырастет. Если только она сама ему не поможет.

Прошло уже четыре месяца, когда в один из одинаковых дней Гермиона снова пришла на берег. Однако на привычном месте сидел в снегу пингвиненок и смотрел своими маленькими глазками в сторону поселения, будто ждал ее. Стоило подойти, как он запищал и бросился прочь.

— Подожди, Малфой! Ты куда? — спросила Гермиона, и он остановился, чтобы посмотреть на нее, помахивая крылом, словно требуя идти за ним.

Малфой бежал вразвалочку, из-под его лап разлетался снег, и Гермиона терпеливо шла за ним. Наконец он завернул за большой снежный холм и требовательно ткнулся головой в ее ногу.

— Что ты хочешь?

Ответом был лишь громкий писк и еще один требовательный тычок. Гермиона достала из сумки волшебную палочку.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя расколдовала?

Снова писк и удары крыльями по теплому ботинку.

— Малфой, если я тебя расколдую, ты замерзнешь. — Она не на шутку переживала. Вряд ли кто-то узнает, что они пересекались на Южном полюсе, но как перенести потом чувство вины?

— Нет. — Гермиона строго посмотрела на него. — Нет, и не проси.

Он истошно запищал, рухнул на спину и принялся отчаянно молотить лапами.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо. — Она повела палочкой. Миг — и на снегу уже лежал Малфой в тонком свитере, брюках и легких туфлях.

— Ненавижу пингвинов, — процедил он сквозь зубы, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Малфой, ты хотел что-то сказать?

— Да. Что я ненавижу пингвинов, Грейнджер, и тебя вместе с ними. Почему ты до сих пор не придумала, как отправить меня домой?

— Потому что это невозможно, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Если тот человек из Лютного переулка использовал незаконный портал — а он использовал незаконный портал — то я на такое не пойду. Тем более ради тебя. За мной одной вряд ли отправят ледокол, а до смены еще далеко. Так что придется потерпеть.

— Как у тебя все просто, — огрызнулся Малфой. — Давай, превращайся в пингвина, ешь сырую рыбу, спи на холодном снегу, а с меня хватит.

— И что же ты сделаешь?

Малфой впал в раздумье. Гермиона смотрела, как на его лице отражаются все мысли, проносившиеся в голове, и, видимо, ни одна его не устраивала.

— Холодно, — пожаловался наконец он, и только теперь Гермиона сообразила наколдовать ему огромную теплую куртку, как у нее самой, и тяжелые ботинки.

— Сразу нельзя было догадаться?

Гермиона подозревала, конечно, что благодарности от Малфоя ждать не стоит, но слова ее задели. Она наставила на него волшебную палочку, желая превратить обратно, как вдруг порыв ветра швырнул ей в лицо горсть снега. Хоть она и была в очках, это доставило определенные неудобства. Пока Гермиона отчищала стекла, желание вернуть Малфоя в тело пингвина уже оставило ее.

— Что это за шум? — Она замерла и на миг даже забыла о том, что Малфой вывел ее из себя.

— Не знаю. — Он застыл, прислушиваясь к воющему звуку где-то вдалеке.

Небо затянула черная туча, ветер усилился и теперь мешал бежать в сторону поселения.

— Как ты объяснишь мое появление?

— Скажу, что нашла тебя. Переколдую одежду.

— Но Грейнджер!

— Закрой рот: снега наметет. — Она потянула его за руку, разгоняя налетающие на них хлопья волшебной палочкой.

— Опять буран и опять ты, Грейнджер, — проигнорировал ее слова Малфой.

Странно, но Гермиона подумала то же самое, только о нем. Пробираться через снежную бурю не было совершенно никакого желания, и Гермиона подняла палочку, изо всех сил думая о своем маленьком уютном домике на краю поселения. Если Мэри и успела прийти — не беда, заклинание стирания памяти еще не отменяли.

К счастью, Мэри не было. Они появились прямо посреди домика. На Малфоя было больно смотреть: наколдованная одежда таяла на глазах, ботинки уже давно превратились в обычные туфли. Но самым жутким было не это.

— Грейнджер, — пробормотал Малфой посиневшими от холода губами. Гермиона быстро толкнула его к своей кровати. Он упал, как тряпичная кукла, и от этого стало еще страшнее. Она забыла обо всем и стала стаскивать с него мокрую холодную одежду, которую тут же бросала к обогревателю.

— Заматывайся, — практически приказала она, и Малфой послушно завернулся в пуховое одеяло.

— Грейнджер, я умираю, — простонал он, закатывая глаза.

— Ничего ты не умираешь. Сейчас напьешься горячего чая, отогреешься, я высушу твои вещи, и все будет хорошо. — Она постаралась придать голосу как можно больше уверенности.

— Не будет. — Он еще тяжелее вздохнул. — Я не привык к такой жизни, я хочу домой.

Гермиона всунула ему в руки чашку с чаем, и на время поток стенаний остановился. За окном мело так, что домик шатался. Она вздрагивала всякий раз, когда буран кидал в окно слишком большую кучу снега, отчего стекло дребезжало.

— Успокоился? — спросила Гермиона, когда Малфой поставил на тумбочку пустую чашку.

— Так, Грейнджер. Немедленно возвращай меня обратно. Придумай что-нибудь.

— Твоя сухая одежда. — Она бросила на кровать свитер и брюки и отвернулась. Послышался звук возни, потом скрип кровати и вздох. Гермиона оглянулась. Малфой снова замотался в одеяло и теперь занимал ее кровать.

— Если сейчас зайдет этот твой Кэй, не вздумай меня превращать. Я только согрелся.

От упоминания о Кэе Гермиона метнулась к окну и выглянула на улицу.

— Не зайдет, не переживай. Дверь замело.

Малфой удовлетворенно кивнул и отвернулся к стене. Через пять минут послышалось сонное сопение. Гермиона тихо сняла одежду, повесила ее у обогревателя, легла на кровать Мэри, укуталась в одеяло и уснула.

***

На следующее утро ничего не изменилось. На улице по прежнему бушевала метель, но к завыванию ветра добавился еще какой-то звук. Гермиона выглянула в окно. У двери возился с лопатой Кэй. Она быстро надела свитер и штаны и принялась терпеливо ждать. Малфоя будить не было смысла, ведь у них было какое-никакое объяснение его пребыванию в поселении.

Через десять минут дверь распахнулась, и в домик вошел Кэй.

— Привет. — Он махнул рукой в перчатке. — Хорошо, что ты успела вчера добежать. Не представляю, как бы нам пришлось тебя искать в этой вьюге.

— Сама не знаю, как так получилось. — Гермиона улыбнулась.

— А это кто? — Рука в перчатке указывала на Малфоя.

— Не знаю. Он лежал неподалеку от колонии пингвинов в снегу. Я не представляю, как он туда попал и что с ним теперь делать. Как думаешь, Кэй, он может нам пригодиться? — Она заглянула ему в глаза.

— Знаешь, у меня есть другое предложение. — Кэй нахмурился. — Забирай его на Большую землю.

— Что? Ты меня выгоняешь?

— Нет-нет, что ты. Я наоборот очень хочу, чтобы ты осталась. — Он шагнул к Гермионе, снял перчатку и положил широкую ладонь на её плечо. — Ты умная, добрая и смелая. Такие люди очень нужны в экспедициях. Но проблема в том, что ты занимаешься только пингвинами. Мэри проанализировала движение циклона и пришла к выводу, что такая погода тут продержится еще долго. Из-за частых буранов тебе будет тяжело работать.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Нет, я правда очень хочу, чтобы ты осталась. Но я не могу заставлять тебя сидеть здесь, пока другие делают успехи в науке.

Она молчала. Ответить было нечего. Её душу раздирали противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны хотелось остаться, ведь тут можно было заниматься тем, что действительно нравилось и удавалось. С другой стороны — нужно было отправить Малфоя на Большую землю как можно скорее.

— Если тебя это успокоит, уезжает еще половина станции. Мэри говорит, что завтра ветер немного стихнет, и можно будет добраться до пристани. А там вас уже будет ждать ледокол.

— Спасибо. — Гермиона улыбнулась. В этот момент раздался особенно сильный всхрап, и Кэй отдернул руку.

— Буду ждать твоих статей, профессор Грейнджер.

— Я не профессор, — фыркнула она.

— Для меня — профессор, — простодушно ответил Кэй и вышел.

Стоило двери закрыться, как за спиной у Гермионы раздался хохот.

— Малфой! Ты подслушивал?

— Прости, что разрушил такой момент, Грейнджер, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Ты специально. — Гермиона схватила со стола бумажную папку и с силой приложила ему по голове.

— Конечно, специально. — Малфой сел на кровати, свесил босые ноги на пол и одарил ее долгим взглядом. — Если ты не заметила, этот тип к тебе пристает.

Она ничего не ответила и принялась собирать вещи: складывать бумаги, рассовывать папки по отделениям чемодана, сворачивать робу и упаковывать ее в пакет. Главное было не обращать внимания на Малфоя, который так некстати смотрел на нее, пристально отслеживая каждое движение.

Спустя два часа Гермиона услышала шипение чайника. Она обернулась и увидела, что подставка замигала красными лампочками.

Малфой совладал с электрическим чайником, заварил чай и даже протянул одну чашку Гермионе.

— Не дуйся, — буркнул он, видимо, будучи не в силах разговаривать нормально.

— Между прочим, Кэй мне нравился. — Она взяла чашку двумя руками, прижала ее к губам и уставилась в одну точку.

— А мне нет, — отрезал Малфой.

— Да причем тут ты?

— Пораскинь мозгами, Грейнджер. Ты провела в этой дыре четыре месяца. И все это время ты каждый день приходила к колонии. А я сидел с тобой. И знаешь, что я понял? Я, черт возьми, привык к тебе, Грейнджер, и к твоей дурацкой болтовне, к твоему тону, когда ты забывала, что пингвин перед тобой ненастоящий. И ты думала, что я так просто отдам тебя какому-то бородатому магглу?

Гермиона опешила. Этого просто не могло быть. Ей это снилось. Определенно, снилось. Она поставила чашку на стол и ущипнула себя за руку. Малфой никуда не исчез. Она ущипнула себя еще раз, теперь — на тыльной стороне запястья, где кожа более нежная и боль ощущается намного острее.

— Наставишь себе синяков — твои дружки свалят все на меня, — протянул Малфой.

— Как будто я им расскажу, что ты… — Она вдруг задохнулась от возмущения. — Как я вообще могу рассказать кому-то, что мы с тобой жили — помилуй, Мерлин — в одном доме!

— Судя по твоему тону, ты не веришь в собственное счастье. — Малфой широко улыбнулся. Гермионе захотелось одновременно расплакаться, рассмеяться, ну или хотя бы окатить его кипятком. Он тем временем встал со своего места и подошел к ней со спины. Гермиона молча обхватила руками чашку и сделала глоток чуть остывшего чая.

— Грейнджер, — голос звучал тихо, — веришь ты или нет, я действительно не хочу тебя отпускать. Видишь ли, я не привык делиться ни с кем. Ни с Поттером, ни с Уизли, ни с этим бородатым магглом. Ни тем более с бородатым магглом.

— Почему ты говоришь так, будто я твоя собственность? — Гермиона вскочила с места и скрестила руки на груди.

— Потому что я так решил.

Не оставляя возможности возмутиться, Малфой притянул ее к себе и поцеловал в макушку.

— Рон и Гарри тебя проклянут, — пообещала Гермиона, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Знаю. — Он без особых усилий расцепил ее руки и положил себе на пояс. Гермиона устало смежила веки и в следующий миг почувствовала на губах легкое, почти невесомое касание. Она подалась вперед, потянувшись за этим легким прикосновением, и следующее оказалось более ощутимым. Губы потеплели и чуть дрогнули, отвечая на поцелуй. Она провела ладонями по его спине, словно соглашаясь с решением.

***

Они стояли на палубе ледокола и смотрели на стремительно удаляющийся материк. Мэри оказалась права: метель успокоилась, давая людям возможность покинуть ее владения.

— Смотри. — Гермиона указала рукой на пингвинов, которые стояли на берегу и смотрели вслед судну. Должно быть, оно казалось им огромной металлической рыбой.

— Удивительно, — протянул Малфой, одной рукой прижимая Гермиону к себе. — Такое необычное чувство. Кажется, я хочу сказать, что буду скучать по ним.

— Смотри, Драко, они нам машут. — Она повернулась к нему, озаряя всё вокруг своей радостной улыбкой. Очень хотелось верить, что это не обман зрения, что птицы действительно запомнили ее и теперь провожали.

— Я к ним вернусь, — уверенно сказала Гермиона.

— Ну уж нет, — отрезал Драко. — А вдруг я не единственный, кто был превращен в пингвина.

— Спасибо, — фыркнула Гермиона и ласково поцеловала его в щеку. — Мне хватит одного несносного пингвиненка.


End file.
